characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Inuyasha (Character)
Inuyasha '''is the protagonist of the anime and manga series, InuYasha. Background Inuyasha is the son of the human woman Izayoi, and the incredibly powerful dog yokai by the name of the Inu no Taisho. Angered by her fraternizing with a demon, Izayoi's guardsman Takemaru killed her with a spear. However, Inu no Taisho used his sword, Tenseiga, to ressurect her, though the energy loss killed him in the process, with the great demon using the last of his power to make sure Takemaru could never locate Inuyasha or his mother. Being a hanyo, a human-demon hybrid, Inuyasha had a very lonely childhood. This was made worse for him when his mother died while he was still young, leaving him without anyone else who liked him. Due to being unable to defend himself from the yokai that lived around him, Inuyasha became very defensive and hostile. After hearing about the legendary Shikon Jewel, which could turn a hanyo into a full yokai, he went to steal it from Kikyo, the miko who guarded it. Eventually, Inuyasha fell in love with Kikyo, who promised to use the jewel to turn him human so the two could live a normal life together. However, the spider hanyo Naraku manipulated events so Inuyasha believed Kikyo never planned to turn him human. This led to Inuyasha stealing the jewel, and getting shot with a sacred arrow that sealed him away inside a tree. Fifty years later, and the schoolgirl Kagome became transported to feudal Japan. After being attacked by the yokai Mistress Centipede, Kagome accidentally unleashed Inuyasha from the tree. When the elderly lady Kaede put a special necklace on Inuyasha, which forced him to slam into the ground whenever Kagome yelled "Sit!", he and Kagome were tasked with finding the pieces of the broken Shikon Jewel to prevent any other yokai from finding them. Powers & Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability: 'Due to his demonic parentage, Inuyasha is much stronger, faster, and tougher than an ordinary human. * '''Healing Factor: '''Inuyasha heals much faster than a human. He can heal from being stabbed through the chest and having holes punched in his gut. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''Because of being half-dog demon, Inuyasha's senses of smell and hearing are much better than a human's. He can hear people whispering from a large distance away, smell faint traces of blood from a kilometer away, and detect yōki through his nose. * '''Yōki: '''Yōki is a demonic energy used by yokai and hanyo in combat. Inuyasha has high amounts of yōki, due to his father's incredible strength. However, his energy is hard to control, so he often channels it through his sword * '''Sankon Tessō: B'y channelling yōki into his claws, Inuyasha can unleash a slash with more range and power than usual, letting him slice clean through steel beams and kill weaker yokai in one strike. * 'Hijin Kessō: '''By drenching his his claws in his blood, Inuyasha can manipulate the blood with yōki and fire it as a barrage of crescent-shaped blades. Equipment *'Robe of the Fire Rat: 'Inuyasha's robe is made of the fur of the Fire Rat. This makes the robe act like armor, with most weapons breaking on contact with it. The robe is also completely fireproof, and it regenerates if broken. *'Tessaiga: '''Inuyasha's sword and main weapon, which was passed down to him by his father. By destroying a yokai or yōki-based artifact, the sword can assimilate its main power and use it for itself. ** '''Sealed Katana Form: '''Tessaiga's sealed form, which resembles a battered old katana. It burns any full yokai that touch it. *** '''Anti-Demon Barrier: '''Surrounds the sword's wielder with a protective barrier that no demon can pass. ** '''True Form: '''When Inuyasha is wielding it, Tessaiga transforms into a massive sword that can slice through almost anything, and is unbreakable as long as Inuyasha is alive. *** '''Kaze no Kizu: '''Tessaiga's signature attack, which fires a wave of yōki capable of wiping out one-hundred yokai with one strike. *** '''Bakuryuha: '''Tessaiga's ultimate technique. By firing a Kaze no Kizu at a yōki-based attack, Inuyasha can reflect it back at the opponent and combine its energy with the Kaze no Kizu's for a much stronger blast. ** '''Red Tessaiga: '''A form gained when Inuyasha shattered Shiori's orb. It gives Tessaiga and the Kaze no Kizu the power to slice through most kinds of barriers. ** '''Diamond Tessaiga: '''A form gained when Inuyasha broke Hosenki's diamond-encased skull. *** '''Kongosoha: '''An attack that fires a barrage of diamond shrapnel from Tessaiga. ** '''Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga: '''A form gained from breaking the sword Dakki. *** '''Yōki Absorption: '''The Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga can absorb enemy yoki to increase Inuyasha's power. Inuyasha can also see the source of an enemy's yoki and cut it to weaken them. ** '''Black Tessaiga: '''A form gained when Sesshomaru broke his sword, Tenseiga, on Tessaiga. *** '''Meidō Zangetsuha: '''One of Inuyasha's strongest techniques, which opens a portal directly behind the opponent and sends them to Hell. It can also fire a barrage of crescent-shaped blades that cut through the opponent and suck their remains into the netherworld. This can also be used to let Inuyasha travel into the netherworld and back. ** '''Tessaiga's Scabbard: Tessaiga's sheath can also be used as a defensive tool, deflecting and resisting yōki-based attacks. If Tessaiga is lost, the sheath can also call the sword to itself to bring it back. Transformations * Human Form: Once a month during the New Moon, Inuyasha loses his demonic abilities and is about the same level as a regular human. In this state, he prefers to keep himself hidden until the sun rises. *'''Yokai Form: '''When Inuyasha's life is in danger and he doesn't have Tessaiga in his hands, his yokai blood will overload his system and transform him into a full yokai. In this state, his physical strength doubles and his healing factor becomes much stronger. However, he also gets sent into a raging bloodlust, unable to feel pain, compassion, fear, or mercy. He no longer can tell friend from foe, and mindlessly attacks everything around him in a feral rage. ** '''Power Supplementation: '''While in yokai form, Inuyasha can use this technique to send his excess energy into Tessaiga, but only if the sword has low energy. With this, Inuyasha can access his yokai form and retain his sanity while controlling his overflowing energy. * '''Purified Form: '''By placing a purified shard of the Shikon Jewel into Tessaiga, Inuyasha can access a purified form of his yokai form that lets him retain his self-awareness. This state increases his yoki incredibly, allowing him to fuse attacks like Kongosoha with Kaze no Kizu for a much stronger attack. Feats Strength * Can uproot trees * Can break through walls and fortress gates with his bare hands * Punched through solid steel * Ran around with a ten ton boulder stuck to his hand * Easily killed Mistress Centipede * Sliced through a steel support beam with one yoki-boosted claw slash * In his yōkai form, Sankon Tesso is able to cut through the hide of Ryukotsusei * In his yōkai form, eviscerated both Goshinki and Gatenmaru with just one swipe * In his yōkai form, shoved Ryūkotsusei's massive body to a cliffside with just one arm Speed * Easily outruns horses * Can catch arrows out of the air * Can catch objects thrown at him at mid-air without turning around. * Leaps vast distances with ease * Can run over water Durability * Kept fighting with a sword in his stomach * Tanked a direct blow from a wooden log that broke on contact with him * Survived falling several stories while fighting against Ryūkotsusie. * Survived being thrown hard enough to shatter solid stone. * Can take slices that can cut through tree trunks * Resisted having acid injected to his wrist by Sesshomaru * Managed to not be paralyzed by having his spinal cord severed * Recovered from being punched through the gut and stabbed in the chest Skill * Became one of the most powerful hanyo in the world * Stole the Shikon Jewel from Kikyo * Easily killed Mistress Centipede when she absorbed the Shikon Jewel * Beat Sesshomaru twice (once cutting off his arm and second using the Wind Scar). * Managed to kill the Ryūkotsusei Weaknesses * On the night of a new moon, transforms into a human, making him lose all his powers until the sun rises. * Kagome's "Sit" commands * His yokai form acts entirely on instinct. * In his yokai form, his yoki is too much for his body to handle, and will eventually burn him out. * Pretty hot-headed and reckless. * Brutally honest to the point of coming off rude * Not a great swordsman. * Spiritual purification is harmful to hanyo like Inuyasha. * Extremely susceptible to spells and trickery Fun Facts * In his human form, Inuyasha is shown to be noticeably more honest. * Inuyasha is one of the few characters to be barefoot (even during winter season). * It's currently unknown if Inuyasha's Beads of Subjugation work while he's human. * Inuyasha is shown to be playing with Kagome's pet Buyo (despite the dichotomy between dogs and cats. * Inuyasha revealed that he can still talk in between "Sit" commands. * Throughout the series (albeit rarely), Inuyasha has comically displayed some dog-like habits (shaking his body to dry himself off, playing fetch, scratching himself with his foot). Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:InuYasha Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Demons Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Poison Users Category:Human Hybrids Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Shogakukan Category:Completed Profiles